Trainer's Tale: Be Meinshao
by Watchoutformines
Summary: Done as a request, join Henry in a tale of epic proportions! Watch as he joins the literal Pokemon League and goes toe to toe with wild Pokemon! Will he survive? Find out! Meinshaoxtrainer. Gonna be lemon later, etc, read this.
1. Chapter 1

-Requested by anonymous, a Meinshao fic, with my world famous ridiculously long buildup as well, love you /tr/ainers, and enjoy-

"Hurk!... Gr... Ungh!" with a grunt, the boulder was shoved out of the path. Henry took a deep panting breath, wiping sweat from his brow. He raised his head, examining the entrance now opened before him.

It was an otherwise inconspicuous albeit beautiful area. A grassy forest far from known civilization, only one major highlight to differentiate itself from any other forest in the area. In the middle of a ring of trees, miles deep from any direction, lies an enormous mountain. The heavy clouds tucked neatly against the monstrous land form as it ascended to the sky, giving it the illusion of going on forever. A faint wind could be heard, brushing past the rock, fluttering the leaves of the trees. Nobody would see much reason to search such an area, or suspect the mountain be different than any other rock. However, that was not the case.

Henry caught his breath, and finally took his first step into the cave. It was dreadfully dark, the sunlight outside immediately usurped in shadow. The sound of the wind beating against the stone could now be heard as an ominous echo, the only ever-present sound aside from the occasional scratching noises of the Joltik tending to their golden webs. Henry kept his eyes forward, trusting his internal sense of balance as he walked forward into the cave. It was a moment he's spent years to prepare for, and he didn't intend to lose sight of his cause for any hindrance.

The cave continued deep within the enormous mountain, spinning round and round the edges of the natural behemoth, miles upon miles Henry trekked, step after step. As he rose, the mountain grew warmer, the air heavier, a heavy sweat setting upon his exposed chest. Upon note of such, he picked up his pace, from a jog to a powerful run. The sounds of the insects grew louder and the wind harder as his bare feet pounded the rocky floor. The darkness slowly began to ebb away, an eerie red glow barely starting to illuminate the narrow cave. He could feel his head growing lighter, he must be nearing the top of the mountain; the very center. He witnessed the first torch wedged deep into the rocky wall, cinders spawning the glow, lined up in rows of two on either side of the hall. It was close now. He could hear the echoing billows of the wind joined in by the sound of a steady drum beat. He idly cracked his knuckles, swallowing all apprehension as he could feel his trek near its end.

He was a powerful man, the run up the mountain did little to overwork him. Despite his sweat, he continued with his expression relaxed, albeit determined. He wore only the essentials, a white cloth strung about his genitals. His body bore many deep scars, the wounds of his training. The many years from civilization has given him a wilder appearance, hiding the years of meditation and training he once spent, but what he had learned here would do little to ready him for his final challenge.

The drums beat louder, and he could see the drapes blocking the exit of the path towards the center of the mountain. With a silent prayer and stretch, he brought his hand to the cloth and pulled it aside. The cloth separated, revealing first the enormous torches lining the walls of the round Colosseum. A powerful, crimson light lit every nook of the area. Lining the walls was a series of huts, composed of wood, straw, and a series of other material of the local forests. Small signs were beaten into the ground, with crudely drawn images of fruits and alien languages drawn in strange substances. The roof of the area bore a gap where the moon was now visible, illuminating the most notable highlight of the enormous cave. Composed of shaped rock, an enormous ring stood five feet from the cavernous floor. Drawn in mashed berry juices, a large circle adorned the edges of the arena. Wooden posts lied at every few feet around, locking the ring in. A crude, sturdy fighting ring, and exactly what the man was searching for.

But beyond the architecture of the area, the biggest surprise was the population. Hundreds of fight-experienced Pokemon lived within the area, some tended their shops, some sat at the corners eating berries, some painting the walls and huts alike. Not just Unova Pokemon, but even Hitmonchan, Primeape, Machoke, and many more could be made out in the crowds. The thickest gathering however, was right outside the ring. All the watchers were so enthralled, they didn't even notice the human stepping forward to witness what was occurring within.

Two Pokemon were within the ring, a Hitmonlee with a scarred-over eye and a Sawk with a rather painful looking dent in his chest. The Hitmonlee threw a kick at a speed the human eye could barely detect, making contact to the cheek of the Sawk. The Sawk took the blow without a flinch, sending a powerful punch into the Hitmonlee's stomach. Both paused as the full force hit them both, sending them backwards against the wooden spokes. They leaped at each other again, this time exchanging blows at frightening seeds, the sounds of their impacts sounding off like firecrackers, one after another. After the blue and brown blur halted, there was a pause as the two opponents, now bloodied and bruised, faced each other. With a pause, the Sawk fell forward. The crowd broke out in applause, two Throh stepping onstage, one to raise the Hitmonlee's arm in victory, and the other to drag the Sawk off of the rink. Not wanting to show disrespect, Henry found himself politely clapping towards the Hitmonlee as well. As soon as he did so, all applause stopped, and every creature within the arena turned eyes towards him.

Immediately an elderly, albeit powerful Machamp rushed towards him, each step he took cracking the rocky floor. Henry stood completely still, not moving a single inch. The Machamp's fist stopped an inch from his face, the powerful beast staring into Henry's expression. After a few seconds, he drew back his fist, crossing his arms, awaiting Henry's next move. Henry took a deep breath, kneeling on one knee, and taking a bow. The Machamp paused, then turned to the others, speaking in a bizarre language. As soon as he did so, a Medicham, slightly younger than the enormous Machamp, approached Henry. It offered forward a plate of what seemed to be some sort of bizarre berry paste. Henry respectfully dipped his fingers in the concoction, tasting it. It was bitter, but he did not let it show. The Machamp, the leader of the 'village', watched him carefully the whole time. After swallowing, Henry spoke.

"I wish to join your fights."

He didn't expect them to understand, but he was surprised to see the Machamp gaze towards the ring. He gave the human an uneasy look, doubtful. While as far as human condition goes, Henry's physique was nigh flawless, his size was meek compared to most of the monstrous beings within the village. The Machamp crashed his fist into his palm, immediately, two Meinfoo wobbled towards him, holding an enormous slab of concrete, much like Conkeldurr was known to carry. The Machamp whispered something towards them, and both the small creatures gave the human an odd look, but nodded. They held the concrete slab before him, the creatures struggling with carrying it. The Machamp watched Henry with interest. Henry took a deep breath, shutting his eyes, before raising his fist and slamming it down.

A cloud of dust erupted as the concrete lay split in two. In their collective shock, both Meinfoo dropped each half of the now destroyed block. As the dust settled, Henry stood expressionless, his arm still extended from his blow. The Machamp took his sausage-sized fingers to his large chin, contemplating, before he finally shut his eyes and walked towards the human. He set an enormous hand on Henry's right shoulder, whispering something to him in a raspy voice, then extending his hand towards the opening of the ring. Without hesitation, Henry walked forward, passing the shocked crowd as he leaped onto the rocky slab. He stood at the end of the ring, patient. The Machamp spoke out to the crowd again in his incomprehensible language. There was a pause, followed by murmuring amongst the crowd. This continued, until the Machamp grew impatient, yelling something towards them. Finally, a new creature stepped forth.

It looked significantly less meaty than the rest of the Pokemon, albeit of equal height. Where the rest of the crowd bore enormous girth and muscle, the creature that stepped before had an air of pride about it, smooth skin of a velvet shade with long yellow-tipped whiskers. It stood on two feet, slightly hunched over, giving an almost-human posture if not for its very long arms, cradled into a resting position. The creature gave a confident stride towards the Machamp, kneeling before him. The Machamp rested his enormous hand on its shoulder, then raising its gaze towards the ring. The creature reacted immediately, powerful legs leaping onto the other end of the ring. It was then Henry knew his true challenge was about to begin.

He raised his fists, and he could hear the sound of the drums start a new beat, a steady, slow trail of rhythem. The Meinshao kept its crouch, both arms held delicately at its chest. The two opponents circled each other, not dare letting their eyes wander. Then in a move quicker than Henry's eyes could detect, the tail of the beast swiveled swiftly at the rocky surface, scattering dust in the air. Henry clenched his eyes shut, only to feel the sting of the Pokemon's whip-like arm strike him in the cheek. He could feel it start to swell immediately, and by the time he could bring his fists up to defend himself, the powerful foot of the creature impacted his side. He grunted, taking the wound, keeping eyes shut. A twitch in the air, the next strike.

Clenching his teeth, the man ducked in the nick of time as the slender fingers swiped above him. The sheer speed of their recoil sounding off like a bullwhip, following instinct alone, the man swung his foot towards the source. A pleasing 'smack' radiated through the arena, his kick struck the beast's stomach. He heard a pained squeak from the Meinshao, and now the dust was starting to clear. As he opened his eyes, he saw the beast had already recovered. It sent its hands forward at a quick pace, he was quick to block it, but each whiplash from the strikes gashed his arms. Changing strategies, he sent his foot at the thick legs of the Meinshao. It leaped in the air, dodging the sweep, but not seeing as Henry sent his fist forward directly after. His knuckles impacted the arm of the creature, leaving a loud cracking noise.

The creature squealed in pain as it recoiled the arm, possibly broken. Henry used the opportunity to his advantage, sending his fist flying at the creatures muzzle, the first hit struck, but a defiant shout from the beast hindered his next strike as its other 'fist' slung forth, striking him directly in the face. His nose began to leak blood as it hit, and his vision grew faint from the strike. He spat in recoil, struggling to regain his balance. He did so just in time to see the foot of the beast rocketing towards his other cheek, he ducked as the next crack sounded off. He tightened his fist, and caught the chin of the beast in a ferocious uppercut. He leaped from the ground, extending his arm skyward, the Meinshao with him. The crowd grew dead silent as the creature was lifted, then shot backwards, out of the ring. Henry landed, coughing slightly as the blood dribbled against his mouth. After a long pause, the Meinshao stayed laying on the ground, moaning quietly in defeat. The crowd suddenly broke out into cheers of their own languages, the Throh from before leaping onstage, holding Henry's arm high in victory. Henry couldn't stop the small grin on his face, he was in agony beyond what he ever felt in training, but he was in. The first man to battle amongst Pokemon alone, and win.

With slight help from the Throh, he walked off the ring. He made his way towards the Meinshao, it looked up at him, barely conscious. He gave a smile towards the creature, offering his hand. The creature glared at him, looking back into the dirt, clearly groveling. Henry withdrew his hand, his expression unchanging.

"You fight well, it was an honor." and with those words, he walked away.

Winning his first fight earned the human his right to a house, as the Machamp led him onwards towards an open hut towards the back. It was cozy, but by Pokemon standards very agreeable, and Henry thankfully accepted it. It had a straw mat laid down for a bed, and what seemed to be a stone pitcher of the local spring water. A small hole was dug out for a fireplace if need be besides the entrance. With that shown, the Machamp left his new inhabitant, and Henry found sleep as soon as his head hit the mat...

-And thus Henry had won his first battle in the literal Pokemon league! But will he be able to keep the streak up? Will that Meinshao bare any significance later on in the story? Did I make any typos typing this out on impulse? Will Woody reach Stinky Pete in time! Find out next chapter in the exciting conclusion, Henry's finest hour! Oh, and uh, the fapfic part will occur next chapter, I promise, love Mew, or Watchoutformines-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Dear Anon who requested this, I am so sorry for the long ass wait. But in true 'Mew' spirit, I have once again fallen in love with the buildup, and am once again dedicating most of the chapter to it. Most of the third chapter is done now, and it does include some 'action', so to say, so just hang with me, I'll make it worthwhile, I promise! Signed Mew/Watchoutformines-

His heavy exhaustion led him to sleep later than usual into the next day. The night had since passed, and as his eyes adjusted, he noticed the sun was well into the sky, a little earlier than noon. He sat up, his stomach and body still sore from the previous nights battle, he did his best to ignore it. Standing up, he took a swig from the pitcher of water. It was heavenly for his dry throat. He did his daily stretches, enduring the soreness of his previous battle.

As he stepped outside of his hut, he could see the Pokemon civilization was well into their day. Numerous Meinfoo waddled beyond the entrance, each balancing enormous jars of spring water atop their heads. The fighting ring was now crowded around, a large fire set atop the stone. Two Hitmonchan stood near it, roasting meat on long sticks around it. With every blackened morsel finished another creature around the fire was handed a portion. Those who already received their meal sat at the edges of the village, greedily chewing loudly at their lunch. Henry could see the Machamp from yesterday sitting closest to the fire, with the largest hunk of meat. Henry approached the crowd, having had no food in since yesterday's early morning. He saw his hunger would have to wait soon upon entering the 'line', as the last portion of meat was given away.

He sighed, it was his own fault for waking up late, he presumed. At least he knew how the food was served in this new society. All the same, as he made his way back to his hut, he felt the strange sensation he was being watched as his back turned from the crowd. He blamed the sensation on nerves, and continued his walk. He scrambled his way past the busy crowds of monsters, they didn't seem to recognize his presence beyond the battlefield. Perhaps they just didn't care about a human's activity one way or another. Regardless, he took to his hut, sitting on the stray mat. Ignoring his stomach's cries, he let his eyes slip shut, fading into his own meditation.

Before he could fall too deeply within the securities of his own mind, he found himself interrupted as a large guest entered his room. His eyes shot open, it was the Machamp, leader of the village. He immediately stood up, giving a respectful nod. The Machamp was holding a spear, it held it before the man. Henry paused before taking it into his own hands. It was made of a very smooth wood, the tip sharpened to a point. The spear has hallow from within, and a bizarre purple liquid dripped from the hole in the tip. Before he could examine it further, the Machamp left the area, beckoning him to follow. Without question, Henry followed behind him respectively.

The Machamp stopped before the exit of the cave, where four more Pokemon stood in wait. Two Hitmonchan, a Medicham, and a Machop (unusually young looking compared to the rest of the group) waited, each holding similar spears in hand. As soon as the leader reached them, they gathered in a circle, Henry quickly joining in. The Machamp kneeled down, and with a bulky finger, drew the vague outline of a four-legged beast with long horns. It wasn't hard for Henry to recognize the drawing as a semblance of one of the local Pokemon, a Tauros. The Pokemon raised spears high, and the Machamp spoke again in that bizarre, gruff language. It ended with a cheer, which Henry did his best to replicate. With that, the Machamp in the lead, the group began a spring down the mountain. Keeping up with the gargantuan beasts on bare foot was difficult, but the human didn't let himself tag behind.

After the long run, the group reached the base of the cave. Henry noticed the rock was moved back into place as the Machamp moved it aside with ease. The group left the cave, and the sun was high overhead. Being the heart of the afternoon, multiple Rattata and Sentret could already be seen scampering about the deeper grasses around the mountain. The trees stood tall, circling the enormous rocky mass, the sounds of wings aflutter and leaves rusting about them. He didn't get much time to absorb the scenery as directly upon exit, the group headed off into the forest.

The group stayed relatively quiet, and there was a strong tension about them as they trekked through the thick brush. Aside from the occasional slither of a stray Ekans or chirp of a Pidove, there was a heavy silence. Through thick thorns, crawling under brush, and climbing trees, the group went on for a good amount of time. Henry was already soaked in sweat and his feet bleeding from the scattered thorns and roots. While he kept silent, he was relieved heavily when the leader indicated that they've found their target. They were huddled up in a large bush, and Henry managed to get a peek at the beast. A lone Tauros, fully grown and male. Its hefty brown coat coated its muscular form, horns sharpened on rocks to a deadly point. Henry expected them to leap at once, but only noticed the rest of the group were staring at him.

Henry gazed towards the beast, then to the leader. The Machamp gave a slight nod, with that, Henry took a deep breath, and silently began to sneak past the brush, behind a tree near the beast. The Tauros gave a loud grunt, tapping at the grass. It was now or never, Henry leaped from the tree, and stabbed forth with his spear. The Tauros jerked back, the spear missing its spine by inches, and retaliated. The beast headbutt the human, sending him flying back into the brush and charging after him. The Machop of the group began to run after him, only for the meaty hand of the leader to hold him back.

Henry didn't have time to ease the pain of the impact, dodging to the side as the angered Tauros charged the tree he fell against. The tree shattered into sawdust, and the Tauros seemed unaffected by it. It stared him down, letting out a loud grunt as it charged again. Henry took the spear and laid it before him, colliding the wood with the tusks of the beast. He held his ground, struggling against the natural might of the monster. It was then he heard the cracking noise seconds before his spear snapped in two. Reacting quickly, he grabbed onto the tusks as the creature continued its charge. He gave a loud yell before planting his knees. A loud pop resonated through his body as he flexed his arms, and lifted the best over his head and slammed it headfirst onto the ground behind him.

Assuming it for dead, Henry took a pause to catch his breath. It was just as he bent forward he could hear the sounds of hoof-beats. He turned his head just in time to see the horns about to pierce his chest. He paused, awaiting death, only for it not to come. He snapped back in awareness to see the Tauros lying flat on its back, a long spear penetrating its skull. The group? No, they were too far back, Henry jerked his head behind him, to see the slender creature standing behind the tree.

"Hey, you're..." he didn't have time to respond, as the creature leaped at him. It was too fast to follow, but it quickly rushed to the best, ripped the spear from its temple, and set it into Henry's hands. Then before he could call it out, it leaned forward, and licked him, from the chin up. Flabbergasted, Henry reached to grab it, but the creature had already bounded away. It was directly after this the Machamp and the rest of the group walked towards him, admiring the beast 'he' killed. Before he could explain, the rest of the group had lifted the beast into the air, yelling words of cheer in that strange tongue for him. Henry sighed, and went along with it, as it was no use reasoning with them. More importantly, he couldn't shake the image of the creature that saved him out of his head, the creature that kissed him... But why would it be here?

As reward for the kill, Henry didn't have to carry the dead Tauros up the mountain, something he was grateful for, as his stomach was now a disgusting shade of greenish-blue from headbutt the Tauros delivered him. He was already lamenting how he was to feel the next morning, not to mention that as the sun fell, it was his second day with no food. As the hunters finished their climb of the mountain, took their bows, and separated, Henry found himself struggling to walk back to his hut. His exhaustion voided his expression as he entered however, and saw what lie upon his stone table.

It was a basket, weaved out of straw, and decorated in wildflower. At the center of it lay a slab of meat, set in the same manner as what was served for lunch. Next to it was few wild berries native to the region. Henry pondered to himself who could have done it. A gift from the leader? No, he was with him the whole day, and he couldn't think of who else could have delivered such a gift. Could it have been...

He put his concerns to the side as hunger overtook him. He found himself greedily gobbling down the meat, taking long swigs of the spring water. Finishing quickly, he immediately felt a great sense of relief, despite his aching abdomen. He had a feeling he knew who delivered this to him, and knew he would have to thank the creature. But that would have to wait for tomorrow. He made a silent vow to seek out the creature at the brink of dawn, no matter where it may be. That thought in his head, he feel asleep as soon as his head touched the straw mat on the floor.

As soon as the sun began to ascend the horizon, Henry awoke. He looked down, his stomach still a mess of bruises. He groaned, it couldn't be helped, and stood up. He found his daily stretches a challenge to complete, each one sending a wave of agony through his toned body. He ended them early, and left his hut. It appears he woke up at the nick of time, the two Hitmonchan serving lunch yesterday were just now cooking breakfast, what appeared to be a sort of bacon, probably Swinub meat. He made a mental note to get breakfast early, but first began his patrol around the huts at the circle. He saw the Machop from yesterday, whom he gave a polite nod to as he continued searching, but not who he was looking for. The crowd around the ring was small, three Pokemon, none of which the one he searched for. He sighed to himself, he figured his target would be up by now, and found himself idly glancing into the open huts. After walking past all of them, he realized that the creature from earlier wasn't even living here. He pondered as to why that could be, when a wave of realization hit him. He wasn't aware of the protocol of the village, nor banishment. Any thought of breakfast was gone now, as he found himself exiting the cave in a hurry, dashing down the many mile long path to the base of the mountain.

Keeping such a quick pace, it took around ten minutes to reach the base of the mountain, there was a nice morning breeze, the sun peeking past the trees. Henry sighed to himself as he realized this wasn't entirely thought through. The forest went in a loop around the mountain for many miles, and it'd be difficult pinpointing whom he was searching for. Realizing it was too late at this point, he began his trek into the woods. Just finding the cave took years of researching the Fighting Pokemon of the region, and he lived in multiple 'tree houses' he fashioned for the past decade, so he was glad to know the woods like the back of his hand. All the same, he was also aware how large they were, so he decided to check key location, starting with where the Tauros was slain the day before.

Even without his knowledge of the area, finding the area wouldn't be too terribly difficult. The Machamp left heavy footprints, still easy to make out. Henry did his best to remain silent as he searched, and after a short while, he found himself at the clearing the Leader stopped at yesterday. He could see the whole in the bush where he was shoved through yesterday, and walked beyond it. There was still a few drops of blood on the grassy floor where the Tauros once lay. He stood over it, listening. It was mostly silent aside from the singing of the birds, and visually he couldn't make out anything unusual. A Sewaddle was idly climbing the tree beside him, and the rest of the clearing just lay home to stumps and fallen leaves. He waited for a few minutes, then promptly began to leave. But before exiting the clearing, he spoke aloud.

"I wanted to thank you for the meal. It was nice, and I was wondering as to why you have left. I do hope it's nothing I am responsible for. And, uh, I apologise if it is, I hope to see you again." there was no response, though Henry swore he could hear the sound of soft breathing coming from the trees overhead. "And... Farewell."

Henry wasn't pleased with his speech, he wasn't even sure the creature could understand English well, he almost found himself hoping it couldn't. Years of isolation has hindered his social capabilities, it almost left him happy living among the Pokemon where standards were kept at a minimal for the sake of survival. Nevertheless, he also couldn't bring himself to ask about the last issue on his mind, as to why the creature 'kissed' him. He got onto himself, assuming it to be tradition, and began his trek back. He could swear he heard the leaves rustling behind him as he walked, but every time he turned his head he saw nothing. He ignored it, all the way back to the entrance of the cave.

The rest of the day was simple enough. He arrived back to notice the rest of the village was awake, and was able to get lunch on time today. He made friends with the Machop, who jokingly poke him in his bruise. Henry responded by slapping a wound on his back. They laughed together afterward, Henry made note to remember the fellow. It was only as the sun fell that anything truly eventful began to occur. As soon as the moon was visible, the ring was cleared of any mess from cooking, and the crowd began to grow around it. Henry figured it was another fight night, and got a decent area near the ring to watch. Tonight there was a one-eyed Scrafty getting ready to fight an aged Hitmonlee, multiple scars lacing its swollen torso. The battle was an intense one, many blows landed, and Henry wasn't sure who to root for. After a few minutes, eventually the Scrafty fell, bleeding from the nose and panting. The Hitmonlee raised his hand in victory as the Scrafty was escorted off the ring.

As the next combatants entered the ring, Henry was seized by an idea, and snuck after the Scrafty who was being dragged away by a Machoke. He had a look of utter defeat in his eyes, and they dropped him off at the exist. The Scrafty struggled to his feet, emotionless. The Machoke gave him a disappointed nod towards the exit. The Scrafty paused, then turned around, and began his dissent. Henry waited late into the night. The Scrafty never came back, and it was then he realized what his entrance to the village has cost another. But that left another question entirely, if he had caused someone to suffer banishment, why help him? It was too confusing, but he made a vow to find out the next morning.

As he lay on the straw mat, staring into the ceiling, he found himself pondering. Was this the life he really wanted? He enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, and the thrill of the fights, but there was something empty. Perhaps answers would help him, he decided, he'd have to work things out one step at a time...

As he slept, there was a disturbance within his hut. Henry didn't awaken from this, as his infiltrator was silent as the night, and made not a single noise. It stood before his sleeping body, idly watching. Taking care not to bump him, it leaned forward, taking in the expressions of the man, his flesh, the wounds he's accumulated over his dangerous lifestyle. It took note of his strange clothing, how different he looked compared to the rest of the inhabitants. It extended its arm over his chest, reaching out with delicate fingers. It paused before making contact with skin, looking away. It paused, then walked to leave the hut, looking behind it one last time at the sleeping man, then dashed away into the night.


End file.
